


A Small Lie

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 2020 The Sentinel Secret Santa, Love, M/M, Prompt: Solstice, Romance, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair has to tell a story and everyone knows, including Jim, that he's good at it.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Drabble Day - due 20 Dec - Solstice prompt





	A Small Lie

Megan was at Blair’s place talking to him while he was making dinner for their anniversary. 

“So, whose idea was it to have Solstice as your Anniversary?” Megan asked. 

“You must think it’s a stupid idea, if you’re asking like that. What’s wrong with that date?”

“It just doesn’t remind me of you, that’s all. I bet Jimbo chose the day.”

“As a matter of fact, he did. He wanted a day that was longer than any other day of the year. That leaves Solstice. This way he has extra time to be with me on our day.”

“Oh my gosh, that is gooey sweet, isn’t it? Sometimes I’m shocked when you tell me things.”

“Don’t tease him about this. He must never know that I tell you anything.”

Megan snickered and said, “Mums the word.”

Blair saw the knob turning on the door and “Jim’s home. Weren’t you just leaving?”

Jim walked in and said, “You can stay for dinner if you’d like to. Blair isn’t always that rude.”

“No, Jimbo, I wouldn’t want to intrude on your night. And besides, you need to use some of that gooey sweet goodness on him. Bye, Blair. Bye, Jimbo.”

She was gone so fast; Jim was left somewhat confused. 

“Why did she just say I needed to use some gooey sweet goodness on you?”

“I might have told her a story. What difference does it make?”

“Why did she say that?”

“Fine, I told her why you chose Solstice for our anniversary.”

“Blair, our anniversary is on the 24th. You know that as well as I do.”

“You told me to never tell anyone that it’s our day. So I lied.”

“And gooey sweet comes from that?”

“Just take it as a compliment and move on. I made a great dinner tonight.”

“Dinner can wait. I can’t. I love you so much. Let me give you some gooey sweetness.”

And Jim did just that.


End file.
